leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
V1.0.0.81
|Related = Release Notes v1.0.0.81 |Prev = V1.0.0.79 |Next = V1.0.0.82 }} New Skins in the Store * * * * PVP.net v1.08.10 * Several optimizations have been made resulting in quicker login, load times, and page transitions. * Added an option to turn off the login screen animations. * Added an option to turn off the page transition animations. * Fixed a bug where you could see other player's / XP rewards from their recent games. * The Play button is now orange instead of blue to help new users reach the Play Game menu. * Players who are logged out by Customer Support will now receive a message indicating that their account is under review. * Fixed several bugs related to leaving at the end of Champion Selection. League of Legends v1.0.0.81 Champions ; * (Innate) ** Every 8 seconds, Shen’s next attack deals bonus damage based on his max health. Being attacked by enemy champions makes this passive occur more frequently. * (Q) ** Hits a target enemy for magic damage, and marks the target for allies to see. Allied units that attack the marked enemy target get healed over several seconds. * (W) ** Shen defends against the next champion attack or spell, blocking much of the damage from it. * (E) ** Shen dashes towards target location, taunting enemies he passes through. * (Ultimate) ** Shen places a shield on himself and on a target ally which absorbs damage. After channeling for several seconds, Shen teleports to the target ally. ; * Stats ** Base armor increased to 12 from 9. ** Base damage increased to 49 from 47. ** Base mana regeneration increased to from . ** Movement speed increased to 305 from 300. * ** Duration increased to 6 seconds from 5. * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Missile width increased to 120 from 100. * ** Closest unit targeting range increased to 750 from 650. ** Mana cost reduced to 90 from 100. ; * ** Fixed a bug in which it would detonate . ; * Remade ** Green turrets now spawn at level 3 and 4 of this skill, reducing armor and magic resist on hit. ** Red turrets spawn at level 5 and cause area of effect damage on hit. ** Turrets damage increased to from . ** Turrets now attack 50% faster for the first 6 seconds after placement. ** Max turrets lowered to from . ** New missile particles added for green and red turrets. * ** Cooldown reduced to 10 seconds from 20. ** Fires 3 rockets at all levels. ** Rockets now hit the 3 nearest enemy minions or champions, instead of just champions. ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Base damage reduced to from . * Remade ** Retains the cooldown reduction passive. ** On activation, all existing evolution turrets are healed for 100% of their max hit points. ** In addition, all existing evolution turrets fire movement slowing missiles for 10 seconds. ** Cost: 90 mana ** Cooldown: seconds ; * General ** New "Selection" quote in PVP.net. ; * ** Now displays the "Taunted!" pop up text for enemies. ; * ** Active range increased to 625 from 600. Summoner Spells ; * Range reduced to 425 from 450. Particle and Network Improvements We've made networking optimizations in order to reduce the lag and latency for some players. In addition, the particle system has been improved to provide better performance for some machines in areas that have a high density of particles. This is most noticeable near the top of Twisted Treeline, but general performance should also improve. zh:V1.0.0.81 Category:Patch notes